The present invention is directed to an improved self-developing film assemblage of the type described in the aforenoted copending U.S. patent applications, Ser. Nos.: 08/958,902, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,693 and 08/959,361, which could be used in a photographic apparatus; such as described in the aforenoted copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/808,040, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,633. The film unit comprises an elongated strip containing a plurality of serially interconnected thin and flexible film units of the self-developing type, each of which is separable from the other by perforations therebetween separating in response to pulling of the film strip. When the film is loaded in the camera, a leading portion of a film unit protrudes from the camera housing and is pulled by the user in order to advance the film unit following an exposure cycle. The pulling advances the exposed film unit through processing rollers so that it exits the camera, whereby the next successive film unit is indexed into a position at the focal cone ready for exposure. The emerging processed film unit separates from the strip at the perforations in response to the pulling.
While such film assemblages, especially whenever used in a photographic apparatus of the foregoing type, are extremely beneficial, there are nevertheless desires to improve their overall reliability in terms of ensuring that the film units do not prematurely separate in the camera; especially when pulled.